Nothing Else Matters
by Thanat0s
Summary: Ranma can't reveal his feelings to Akane through his mouth. Akane gets mad at Ranma but can't really say anything to him. Who do they turn to for help? Why Metallica of course! PG-13 for language on one of the songs. R/A


**Nothing Else Matters**  
by Darth Wraith 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. Songs by Metallica 

* * *

"RANMA! NO! BA-A-K-A!!!!" 

"Geez Akane! Don't get physical there, ya uncute tomboy! Whoa!" Ranma dodged another dozen mini-mallets that went straight for him.

Suddenly, Ranma's eyes widened when he became the target of the largest mallet he'd ever see. Akane, too, marveled at the sight of her mallet-making abilities. Without further ado, she sent the pig-tailed martial artist into the clear sky above. 'Hmmph! So much for his insults! All I did was tell him to try my cookies and he had...he ha..' a single tear fell from her left eye. She angrily brushed it off and ran to her backyard and bashed the pig-tailed practice dummy silly.

Meanwhile, Ranma came back to the Tendo Dojo after a turbulent landing in Furinkan pool. Noticing Akane brutally beating the combat dummy. Ranma thought, 'Yikes, was I really that of a jerk?' Then he noticed the resiblence of the practice dummy to himself and he winced. 'Poor girl...looks like I should apologize.' Just as he was going to apologize to Akane, he realized that he's done the same thing so many times, and nothing else changes. It's back to square one; insults, a trip via. Mallet Airlines, and apologize, then insults...Ranma suddenly perked up. 'Why would I care anyway? It's not I like that uncute tomboy! So what if she insults me? It only further proves my point!' Ranma sighed, realizing the flaw in his judgient, 'But why? Why should I feel so bad?'

Then it hit him. It hit him harder than anyone else could manage physically. He loved her. He couldn't bear to see her angry. Suddenly he heard a car whizzing by, with their music blasting away, and a light bulb in his brain lit up for the first time in his life. He hopped into the dojo and went to find Nabiki. Akane was too flustered to notice anything at this point and a few minutes later, the practice dummy that was once Ranma became a bunch of sawdust.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Who's there?"

_"Boo." _

_"Boo who?" (Just kidding ^_^) _

"Hey Nabiki, it's me, Ranma."

"Come in." Ranma opened and shut the door. "So Ranma, what do you need?"

~~A few minutes later...~~

Ranma now had 500 yen less, plus a CD. He opened the door and widened his eyes to see Akane. "Um..hi?"

*slam!* went the door. 

"Right then...cya..." Ranma sighed dejectedly and went to his room. 'Yup, this is gonna be perfect.'

~~A few minutes later...~~

Akane now had a CD in her hands. She proceeded up to her room. She took out her CD and put it in her mini-hi fi. She turned it to full blast, and listened to the song.

_Saint Anger 'round my neck  
Saint Anger 'round my neck  
He never gets respect  
Saint Anger 'round my neck_

Ranma blinked. The word 'anger' was coming in from Akane's room. He decided to go in.

*Knock knock*

"What?"

"It's me, can I come in please?"

*sigh* "Fine..." Ranma opened door and jumped when the next set of lyrics came out at him.

_Fuck it all and no regrets,  
I hit the lights on these dark sets.  
I need a voice to let myself  
To let myself go free.  
Fuck it all, fuckin' no regrets,  
I hit the lights on these dark sets.  
Medallion noose, I hang myself.  
Saint Anger 'round my neck_

_I feel my world shake  
Like an earthquake  
Hard to see clear  
Is it me? Is it fear?_

_I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you  
I'm madly in anger with you_

_(The song goes into the same pattern...)_

_...and I want my anger to be healthy  
...and I want my anger just for me  
...and I need my anger not to control  
...and I want my anger to be me_

Ranma gulped.

_...and I need to set my anger free  
...and I need to set my anger free  
...and I need to set my anger free  
...and I need to set my anger free  
  
SET IT FREE!!! _

Ranma went out of balance and fell.

_(the song repeats until it ends...)_

Akane sighed. "Well Ranma, I had Metallica vent all my anger on you. Truce?" She held out her hand.

Ranma trembled. Akane was smiling that famous cute smile of hers, the wind blowing her hair giving her a placidly beautiful look, her small but strong yet gentle hand out. 'Akane...' He refused to shake her hand. "I'm sorry Akane. Here," he took out his CD and put it in the hi-fi, "let Metallica tell you what I can't tell you."

"Yes...I understand.." tears fell from her eyes. 'I shouldn't have played that song for Ranma. Now he's probably fuming at me.' She was going to break down into a full bawl when a thumb wiped her tears away. She looked up to see Ranma's storm blue eyes looking at her, not with ridicule, but with concern, with passion. Her brown eyes widened. 'His eyes, they're so beautiful, so deep.' "Akane, just listen to the song. Please?" The guitars rolled, and soon there was a drum beat, startling the both of them. They started listening.

_So close no matter how far   
Couldn't be much more from the heart   
Forever trusting who we are   
And nothing else matters_

Akane looked at Ranma in surprise. "Ranma..!"

"Shhh Akane," he replied, smiling, "keep listening."

_Never opened myself this way   
Life is ours, we live it our way   
All these words I don't just say   
And nothing else matters _

Tears rolled from Akane's eyes again. Ranma put an arm over her shoulder, pulling her small frame close to him, comforting her. Akane gasped. Her old habits started to kick in, but realized that she actually didn't mind this time. In fact, she rather enjoyed the comfort. She wrapped her arm around his body, silently sobbing. This time, though, they were tears of joy.

_Trust I seek and I find in you   
Every day for us something new   
Open mind for a different view   
And nothing else matters _

"What about your fiancés? I mean they're all so much better then me? They're certainly not uncute, and they don't have thick thighs, they can kick, they're not dumb as a brick, and they're not tomboys...well except Ukyo, but then, you called her cute fiancé." Ranma winced at every insult she said, finally understanding the hurt she endured when he said those words to her.

_Never cared for what they do   
Never cared for what they know   
But I know _

Akane smiled. "Ranma...." and to Ranma's surprise she pressed her lips against him, kissing him with crimson passion, passion that rivals Shampoo's glomping. It took mere seconds for Ranma to recover from the surprise, and with equal passion he kissed back, something he never did to his other fiancés. In fact, he never returned any glompings he received. "Akane..." Meanwhile the guitars went into an electric frenzy, which perfectly reflected the passion in Metallica when writing and performing their songs just as Ranma and Akane were kissing with passionate fury. 

_So close no matter how far   
Couldn't be much more from the heart   
Forever trusting who we are _

"I love you Ranma..." Akane broke the kiss and told Ranma, who felt quite giddy after this revelation. 'My god...she's so cute...no beautiful.' Mustering courage, he replied.

"I love you too, Akane. After all, even though you have thighs too thick which can't kick, and even though you're such an uncute tomboy," Ranma smirked. Akane's mallet was forming from hammerspace, ready to pound the insensitive jerk when what he said practically melted her heart: "You still won out in the end. Oh and I think beautiful suits you more than cute, don't cha think?"

_ And nothing else matters..._

'Grammar error, Metallica' Akane thought, smiling, 'But nothing else mattered...'

FIN!

* * *

Man I feel kinda bad now...time for more flames :(. This is my 2ND fic ever written...an attempt at WaFF that gone horribly wrong. Though I think that the songs were pretty well chosen. Yes both songs were cut short because the lyrics were much the same, but the meaning is all there, hopefully. R & R thanks!


End file.
